windhundfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranks
Overview and Origins The ranks within the clan are roughly based on those used in Wehrmacht during WWII and subdivide into three general categories: Enlisted, non-commanding officers (NCOs) and officers. As the original game played by the clan was Company of Heroes Online, all ranks are modelled after the ingame ranks. Rank Progression and Overview Anyone who first starts out in the 116th Panzer Division is awarded the rank "Rekrut". Once you finish your basic training, you can apply for promotion to the first regular rank: "Obergrenadier". Once your application for promotion is approved, you will become a fully fledged clan member and advance to the rank of "Obergrenadier", the lowest of the enlisted members. The remaining ranks are awarded based on merit and your role in the clan. As a casual gamer who is not so interested in clan leadership, members are encouraged to attain a senior enlisted rank. The next step on the ladder is that of the junior non-commanding officer (NCO). Junior NCO's have exemplified themselves as Enlisted members working their way up through the ranks. Junior NCO's have attended NCO school and usually earn their rank through leading or hosting planned events and training fellow members. Most leadership functions at this level synchronize well with in game play (unless you are a NCO assigned to a staff position such as recruiting or training) and should only require a few hours a month of service in your role. Senior NCO's hold a formal leadership roles such in areas such a recruiting and training. Senior NCO's naturally boost morale, act as guides and information resources for new members, and promote camaraderie. These positions require 1 or 2 hours a week in performing your role as a minimum. Officers have formal responsibilities in the clan, act as decision makers, and handle various related administrative duties such as leading recruitment, directing propaganda films, or making strategic decisions for the future of the clan. These responsibilities require about 3 to 4 hours a week of your time. The highest rank in the clan is based on the size of the organization. Right now we are about the size of a small company, so our leader Waffenator is a Hauptmann (Captain). As we grow the organization will expand and the maximum attainable rank by all will increase. Overall ranks help to give structure, direction, execution of decisions, and offer new members a guide as to who's who. File:SO.jpg|Senior Officers File:GO.jpg|General Officers Frequently Asked Questions Q. Where do the ranks come from? *The ranks come from the vanilla Company of Heroes ranks for the Wehrmacht, thereby reflecting the clan's roots. Q. What types of rank are there? *Enlisted - Rekrut, Obergrenadier, Gefreiter, Obergefreiter*, Stabsgefreiter* *; *Although these ranks are equivalent to non commissioned officers in other armies, in the German Army these ranks were not viewed as non commissioned officer ranks but rather reflected the length of service of the solider. *Junior Non Commissioned Officers - Unteroffizier, Unterfeldwebel *Senior Non Commissioned Officers - Feldwebel, Oberfeldwebel, Stabsfeldwebel *Junior Officers - Leutnant, Oberleutnant, Hauptmann** *; **Currently the highest rank in the Clan *Senior Officers - Major, Oberstleutnant, Oberst (Reserved) *General Officers. (Reserved) Q. How are ranks earned? (How do I get promoted) *Details of how ranks are earned is under Enlistment on the main menu under the specific rank applications. The primary way ranks are earned is through community involvement either as a member or a leader. 'Obs....Don't apply for a new rank until you have completed all qualifications. ' Q. When are promotions awarded? *Promotions are awarded the 1st and 3rd clan meetings of the month after an application has been approved. Q. Does my rank reflect how good of a player I am? *No and Yes. It depends on how you define a good player. Since we play team oriented games teamwork, maturity, friendliness are all characteristics we look for in a good player in this clan. We also recognize skills but generally the games we play have mechanisms that reward those skills. Leaders in the clan need to exemplify all of the above and have the humility and patience to teach others who are willing to try to also become leaders. Its hard to find such leaders because good leaders also love to win and are often audacious...a key characteristic of a good leader is one who walks that fine line between humility and audaciousness without crossing over to being cocky or arrogant.